I Love Lilies
by sour-peach
Summary: PG13- For language. Is Love at first sight true! Nahh.. i like torturing my caracters... basically, typical LJ lovehate.. DUH! oh and fluff later on! i looove fluff! ;) R&R!
1. Total Hunk

Okay. this is a test, I repeat, this is a test!!! Ya.. so I'm trying to post an other story cuz well.. The other 2 were a flop.. Ya.. lol I kinda wrote them when I was 11 and I thought I could save the ideas.. But no.. It was a hopless case!! *shrugging* ;) so now, I'm just trying to start again.. so ya.. just tell me what I should put in it and if someone could please be the beta of this story.. lol .. But I have to admit I have loads of ideas!! *grins* So plz R&R .. and enjoy! ;)

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily was biting her nails in anticipation. Professor McGonnagl was absent for the day and she knew too well that her class would be. well . it would be hell on earth. With James Potter and his gang right in the back seats, this didn't sound pretty. Since she was Prefect, mind you her first year as one, it would be her responsibility to discipline the class, if the replacent lost patience and left. **(A/N: .. okay.. how do you call a teacher that replaces the usual when the usual is absent?! :S)**

'_Ohhh__ no._' she thought.. 'this isn't going as planed!!' she bit her last nail.. '_OW!_'  
  


"Hey baby!" she heard a deep male voice behind her. She turned around wondering who in the world was talking to her. 

'_Oh.. 'course not! It's _Potter_ talking to his new flavor of the week!_' She was rudely interrupted as an elbow struck her ribs. "OW! What now?!" she said to her best friend Anastasia. She had light brown hair up to her middle back, framing beautiful hazel eyes, a sort of tanned face color, blending very much into a crowd. Lily, on the other hand, had blazing red curls to her lower back, somewhat always in her face.. And she had big round green eyes.  Her face, peachy colored, was shaped as heart.

"Weewee.. look at THAT!" Anya said grinning madly and wriggling her eye brows towards the door. Lily's breath caught up in her throat. 

"Ohhh my god!" she managed to choke. At the door, was standing this beautiful young man. He had short brown hair and big green eyes. Lily noticed he was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"He's from Ravenclaw!!!" whispered Anya excited. She had noticed too apparently. They followed him with their stares while he went and talked to the teacher. Apparently, from what they heard, he was from Beauxbatons and he was an exchange student.

"Class.. Hush!" barked the teacher.  
  


"You'd think he thought we were dogs." grumbled a girl behind Lily. It was Julia. She had wavy dirty blond hair that reached her  shoulders and had brown eyes. This comment made Anya do something she'd probably regret.. 

"Wouf! Wouf!" she 'mock' barked (if that's even possible.) attracting all the attention to her. "He.. he.. oops?!" she said shrinking in her chair. And that set Julia off. trying to stifle her laugh, she pinched her nose. All I can say, was that she ended up snorting.

Lily was shaking her head and hid herself behind her hands, while Ju kept on snorting even more. 

"Well.. I think we got ourselves animals in the class!" said a sarcastic voice from far behind. It was Sirius. Long dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was the womanizer of the 5th grades. 

At this comment Lily's eyes widened '_Damn!! I knew something like that would happen!!_'

"CLASS!! I AM TRYING TO SPEAK TO A STUDENT HERE! BEHAVE!" bellowed the replacent.

"Ohh do shut up Black!" Whined Anya from her spot in front, not even turning back and totally ignoring the teacher.

Lily winced. Apparently, all the class hushed trying to hear one of the regular arguments.

"_Animorfus_!" Sirius yelled. Suddenly Anya's hair started to move and dog ears appeared through her scull. Whiskers followed suite. She smiled. Unlike what was happening behind her.

Julia's nose curled up as a pig's one. Eyes wide, she felt something puching on her ass. she paled. A pig's tail just sprouted from her behind. Yelping, she swallowed the tears that were threatening to escape. As all the class laughed about their misfortune. You could have heard Potter's and Lupin's howls of laughter. And James' "OH! girls can be sooo dumb!"

"BLACK! DETENTION!" barked the teacher not knowing what else to do as he saw Sirius shrugging.

Peter, being peter. then made this weird sound. It sounded like a gawking bird.. What ever it was, it attracted everyone's attention.

"Peter? Just.. No.. Peter.. Drop it.. Ya.." said Remus trying to clear up the situation.

"There's no use for that Lupin!" said Anya angrily "Seems you guys aren't that bright either huh?!"

Sirius coughed brigning back the attention to him. and made his usual Victory prank speech. 

During all of this commotion, Robert, the new guy, was kinda put aside by the teacher while the latter was trying to calm the class. So, he went and sat at the only space left. On Lily's left.

"Hey, I'm Lily." She said extending her hand. He looked at her closely and shook her hand.

"Robert.. Please call me Rob.." he smiled, showing white teeth. He arched an eyebrow and asked "Do they always act like 3 year olds?!" that comment made Lily laugh.

"Duh! It's the only thing they do! Pranks, pranks, and pranks!!!" said Lily shaking her head. "And I'm supposed to stop them." she grumbled. 

"Oh! You're a prefect?!" he asked smiling

"Ya.." she said smiling back. They stared at each other for a few moments before Lily was hit accidentally by Anya who was doing a come back at Sirius angrily. "And there we go again!" Lily said sighing.

  


So?! Was it that bad?!!?!?!! :S lol please just tell me about it in your reviews! Thx a bunch ppl!

~MaRiE~


	2. Flashback

:S I have exams this week!! AHH I HATE SIENCE!!.. AND MATH! . and you know what? HISTORY TOO!!

So ya.  Thanks a bunch for the reviews!!! You guys are great!! 

I know this is really short.. but I'll try to make the third chapter longer! 

Aaaaaaaand here's it goes!!! ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So. Rob, how are you doing?" Lily asked when the class finally calmed down. And, after Anya and Ju went to the Hospital Wing to get their extra body parts taken off. 

Most girls that knew were out of league for The Marauders, shot envious glances to Lily, who was talking to the new hunk. 

"Good good.. you?" he said placing his books on the table. It was only then, that Lily noticed a French accent when he spoke.

"Ya, I guess. I'm really sorry about earlier! You know, um well they're kind of well.. Immature?" Lily added hopefully

"Yes, I totally agree.." laughed Rob. 

There was a moment of silence while they were setting their things on their desks. Behind them, a pretty heated conversation was being held.

"James! WAKE UP BOY!" Sirius whispered forcefully. He was looking worriedly at his best mate who was frowning at the backs of Lily and the '_new_' guy.

"I bet she's pretty cozy with him, ey?!" James answered harshly.

"James! Leave Lily out of this!" Remus sighted. 

"Ya, come on mate! She made it clear at the beginning of the year that she '_Clearly Disliked you_' " Peter said bringing back memories that James wanted to forget.

Sirius and Remus looked sharply at Peter and mouthing a 'shut up'. James just looked down. 

"I don't get it!" James sighed "Why does she hate me so much?!" 

**Flashback**

****

It was the first hogsmeade week end and every one was outside because of the beautiful day outside. James, being on the Griffondor Quidditch team, 'borrowed' a snitch to practice. Looking smug, he ruffled his hair looking for the beautiful red head. 

Seeing her by the lake with some friends, he sighed inwardly. He looked around, sensing something close by. He arched an eyebrow as he saw Sirius asleep on his back, a peace of straw hanging form his mouth. Like a farmer. He turned to look at Remus Lupin. His dirty blond hair moving slightly because of the wind. His deep brown eyes, stuck on a book lying in front of him. James turned his gaze at his other friend. The last Marauder. He didn't know why this one was in the gang nor particularly liked Peter. Chubby and stupid, he was more of a burden to the guys. Any way, Peter was just sitting there, looking at the Giant squid scaring some first years off.

There was a moment of silence only to be broken by a ruffling noise from behind them. Swiftly, James turned around. Sighing, he saw that Snape was hiding behind a bush, looking closely at them. 

"Psst! Moony! Wormtail!" hissed James. He slowly bent down and pinched Sirius on the arm. The latter sat bolt up almost about to yell bloody murder, but was stopped by James' hand. 

"Wassamatter?!" grunted Sirius as he sat up.

"Snivellus" whispered James as he jerked his head near the bush.

"Oh." started Sirius, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said. Suddenly Snape was up in the air and he was yelling his head off. 

Peter and Remus were laughing as James made Snape spin in the air. 

"POTTTER!" Screeched a female voice from the lake. Smirking, James turned around. His smirk didn't last long as he saw the disgusted look Lily was giving him. 

"Finite Incentado!" she said calmly. Snape fell to the ground and backed up in fear. Peter chuckled. 

"Potter! How dare you levitate another student?!" Lily fumed. "I know he's a Slytherin and you 'dislike' them, but you don't have to HUMILIATE THEM!" There was now a little crowd gathering around the Marauders and the girls. "I have to take points off." said Lily looking at Sirius and James closely. Ju was wearing a disgusted look and Anya a smug one.

"Five points each and . and.. You simply disgust me." Lily spat as she turned around to walk but came face to face with Snape. 

"I don't need your help _Mudblood_!" he spat hissing. 

Lily's eyes became round. She gulped and she said clearly "10 points for foul language towards a prefect!" and she walked away. Only James and Anya saw the tears forming in her eyes. Anya followed Lily at a fast speed as Ju was too stunned to move a muscle.

James never felt that angry against Snape in a long time. He lauched himself to hit Snape and hurt him, but was stoped by Sirius and Remus. 

"We'll get him back. Don't worry" muttered Sirius in James ear.

**End of flashback**

The boys sighed. James was a hopeless case. It has been since beginning of fourth year he had developed this 'crush' on Lily Evans. And now, he was forced to watch her flirt with a new guy! This was unfair! Why couldn't she be like this when James was around her? Why?!?!?!

He lifted his head and wore a smirk. "Let us teach that new guy how to make his place at Hogwarts!" he said evilly. The others sighed but agreed because this ment.. a prank! (A/N: I'm eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!! Muahahahahaha)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

:D! I'm really happy that people like it! And don't worry.. they'll end up together.. (as usual!) ;) lol let me just play with them a bit. *grins* lol yaaaa so I'll go back to my studies.. and I'll probably post again . in. 2 days max?! ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!! *grins more if possible* thanks a bunch guys! Your da best!

Trafalger: *blushes* ya.. I know.. I'm not that great in English but I try!! And thanks a lot!! 

UV: LOL THANKS STEF!! I LUV YOU!!! :DD lol thanks a bunch!

Allie: *grins* I'm happy you found it 'cute' LOL and here's the other chappie! Lol

Queen SS: yaaaaaay! I'm happy you read it! Lol I feel good! Loollll so ya thanks a lot!

And now let me tell you again. R&R

Bye!

~MaRiE~


	3. Fight

I'm still looking 4 a beta reader… how do we get one? By yelling: "BETA WHERE ARE YOU?!" ..eh… I don't think so… NE way.. here goes the story!

Oh ya.. I forgot to even mention a disclaimer did I?

Disclaimer: well.. Alright the flash back was taken from book 5 of Harry Potter, but the rest is mine.. And um well I IS really mine because it's stuff that happen to my school.. ;) lol so ya.. um.. I think I'm done ya.. so basically, I don't own anything you recognize.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday the 5th of February, found the Marauders, huddled in a dark corner of the Griffondor Common room. 

"So, after this, we go…"

"Ya, but we can do…"

"Of course! But don't you think it's getting old?! We can find this and do…"

"But the plan won't work if we don't…"

"Yea! I got it! we'll have to head to the Restricted Section and.."

"YES!"

And then a chorus of "shut up peter!" was hissed.

Lily, studying at the opposite wall form them, was watching the four boys closely. Arching an eyebrow, she stood up very silently and walked towards them quietly. Hearing bits and pieces of what they were whispering to each other, she knew it had to do with a prank of some sort. 

"Ahem." Lily cleared her throat and made them jump 3 inches high. Happy she had startled them, she said "You guys better not be planning another prank… because there will be consequences." She smirked

Sirius arched an eyebrow at her. "Um... Was that a threat? Because if it was, it kinda sucked…" he was silenced by James' glare.

"Well, O-Mighty Sirius," started Lily sarcastically, "If you didn't notice, I have a prefect badge." She puffed her chest so they could see it shining in all its glory on her shirt, "It is my duty to discipline my other fellow students. And because I have no affect on any of you what so ever," the thought of the day they made her pay back that punishment only made her shiver more. "I'll tattle tale!" 

"So is that the only thing you're good at? Tattle 'taling'?!" said Sirius standing up and facing her.  Julia appeared from behind Lily.

"Oh would you just shut up black?" Silence ruled in the common room "And can you PLEASE swallow that huge ego of yours? Or it's too fucking big? I mean what's the point in arguing when you know that any teacher she's gonna see, heck even the potion master, is gonna punish you?!? It's P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C!!!!!" she snapped. 

She was all red in the face and seconds later, she clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide open in fear. She backed up as Sirius faced her menacingly.

Anya was still at the table. She was gapping at Julia for standing up like that for Lily. She stood up and joined her gang. 

"Is that so?" growled Sirius. "I'll show you how to keep your mouth shut, you stupid fat bitch, because apparently, you can't". He raised his wand to her face.

"Expelliarmus!" a male's voice said from the side. It was Reamus.

"What the hell?"

"Sirius, drop it" said Remus his eyes blazing.

"Tsc Tsc Tsc…" did someone on his other side. It was Lily and her eyes were flashing "You're worse than the Slytherins!" she accused.

Julia sniffed and turned around and ran away. Anya, after giving Sirius a dirty look, ran after her. 

James was staring eyes wide open at the situation. As was all the common room. Unusually, he wasn't part of the conflict… He used to be the center of everything…

Remus threw a dirty look at Sirius before disappearing after Julia and Anya. 

Sirius was frowning and stiffened. He walked briskly up the boys' dorm. Lily, eyeing James faced him and stiffened. She looked at him distastefully.

"What did I do?!" he defended himself.

"Urgh" did Lily as she found nothing to tell him off. She ran after Remus, not really sure where her friends went. James, on the other hand, exhaled deeply and went up the staircases to find Sirius on his bed punching his pillow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know this is really short.. but…

:S ohh ohh.. I'm experiencing this..  MAJOR BlOCK! O_O 

I dunno what to do!! LOL I just wrote that chapter and I'm like does that even go with the plot?! What should I do after that?! 

So if you want more.. (I'd doubt it lol) give me advice!! 

And thanks to every reviewers… ya..  

Plz help mee…..

Mars Bar

Aka Marie


End file.
